


The rule that was made to be broken

by Shippingitall



Category: Gay - Fandom, NCIS LA, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, sam Henna/Callen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingitall/pseuds/Shippingitall
Summary: It should have been a normal undercover mission for G. Sam was going undercover to pick up the person of interested by flirting with her. A normal mission....but not for G. When he sees Sam flirting with another woman, he felt a something taking over him, that's so not typical for G Callen.... It was jealousy.And for the  first time he questions the one rule he never brook, to not love and work with the same person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's my first fanfiction on her and I hope you like it,  
> Enjoy!

It should have been an normal undercover mission. Not especially difficult but neither something to do easy. Sam was going undercover as barkeeper to flirt with the person of interest, a female drug dealer, and make her leave the bar with him. No attention, no trouble. As planned, a normal undercover mission... but wasn't one for Callen. When he saw Sam flirting with that woman he felt the jealousy growing in his chest. Seeing him touching her arm when he should touch him instead, seeing him looking at her in that playful way he should only look at him. He was able to give him so much more than she could. Oh damn he could make him the happiest men ever... at least for one night or two. What a feeling it has to be being wanted by that men, feeling his muscle moving around him, not to mention his-  
"Callen?" Eric aks  
"Hmm sorry what's the matter?" Callen aks still caught in his imagination  
"The mission was successful. The Lapd is going to take care of the woman and Sam should be here soon too" he said and added "are you ok? You seem pretty distracted."  
Callen smirked "I'm just.... tired" he said "it was a long night yesterday" answered not going to mention that he actually spend his evening at his partners couch, watching the Lakers game. Eric raised one eyebrow and was just about to say something else, when Callen heard the unchanging sound of Sams car driving up the road.  
"Thanks Eric" he said and before the blond one could answer he started heading downstairs to sit at his desk and act like he's doing something more important than just sitting there waiting for Sam to return. But when the door opened and the ex-Seal went in, catching not only the females attention in his black and hot as hell undercover clothes, Callen couldn't resist a little smile.  
"What's so funny?" Sam ask as he walked up to his loved chair  
"Nothing. I just think you played your flirt very... authentic don't you think?" He asks while raising his eyebrow.  
"Yeah you know that's what makes me good in my job" he said smirking  
"Knowing how to flirt?" Callen asks chuckling  
"Sam Henna the flirting expert?" He Said and chuckles again  
"Oh you should see me in action G" the other one answered grinning, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his neck, making it impossible for Callen to look away from that well shaped muscles catching his attention. "By the way wanna come and hang out tonight?" Sam asks and looks at G. And just like always he answers "I don't know, gotta check my plans. I have a lot of very important things to do you know" and just as always there's that smile on Sams face he wore so well, knowing Callen just told him he was going to hang out "well what ever it is, it can't be as important as spending time with your partner right? " he said and as always, there's that warm feeling filling out Callens body making him smile like he forgot about all the things that were trying to pull him down

 

Callen had already stopped counting how many times he visited his buddies home, he knew where he stored the beer, geez he even knew where he hides his guns. But today something was different. Called felt tension building up, unspoken words creating a space between the two of them. And he was right. When Sam got started getting out the shower, he called "Hey G?" And added "can I ask you something?"  
G sat on the couch and raised one eyebrow "what's wrong?" He heard footsteps coming downstairs "I was wondering.." Sam said " if you're hiding something from me G" the Seals voice got clearer when he came closer "Eric keeps telling me you're distracted through the missions. I thought you might just be tired, but Kensi keeps telling me the same" he said and Callen could hear Sam coming closer as he finally arrived at his living room "you know I want you to tell me the truth. No lies between partners" he said. And Callen really wanted to say something but his partner thought that wearing shirts is unnecessary. So there he was, facing Callen only wearing a towel around his hips, making G feeling unable to stop staring at that perfect shaped muscles and not feeling immediated by that look Sam gave him that made him feel like prey. So the only thing G got out his mouth was " I-I am not hiding anything from you" but Sam wasn't someone who gave up easily. He came closer, not loosing eye contact and licking his lips as he puts his hands at the right and left part of the couch right next to Callens head.  
It was a technique Sam often used to immediate criminals by letting them feel his rockhard chest behind their back, his arm muscles around their neck and his dominant voice next to their ear. And damn it worked fine, but Callen wasn't a criminal. He wasn't feeling immediated, but slowly feeling something moving up in his pants as Sam showed now sign of leaving and his head got So close Callen could feel his breath on his neck "God Sam leave me some space" he said trying to control his breath as well as his heartbeat as Sam places his lips right next to his ear "what are you hiding from me G?" He ask and pushes him down,slowly but Sam's hips getting dangerously close to Callens ones who was still trying to hide his arousement. "I-" he started but stopped as embarrassment made his cheeks turn red, the whole situation making him feel like he was loosing control "I am gay" he said fastly and closed his eyes, ashamed of what he just admitted. As there was no answer coming from above him he tried to get up, wanting to be anywhere else but here. Surprisingly he felt Sams hand around his hip, pulling him back down. As he looked up he saw two wild, hungry, brown eyes looking down at him. "You have no idea how long I waited for you to admit that, G" Sam said and leans towards him. He slowly pulled Down the towel, offering G nice view of what you could call way more than expected. G's heart pounded wildly when he saw that little blush of Sam and smiled as he realized he wansn't the only one excited. Deciding to take a littlle more playful, he went down on his knees to let his hands slightly move up and down the inner tighs of Sam, admiring the muscles flexing under his touch. Sam, still sitting on the couch having G between his legs, carefully moved a finger up Callen's chin and said, clearly turned on by his game "you know you don't have to do this" G smiled. That was one reasons he loved Sam. Even when it was obvious that he wanted something, he would still take a step back and give it to Someone else, just to make sure to act right. He was so selfless, so caring and yes he was damn hot. He looked up,deep in the brown eyes he had fallen for "but I love you Sam" he said, not breaking the eye contact until he could see Sam doing his beautiful smile for him "I love you too G" he said  
"Well then everythings alright" Callen said and bents down to kiss his way up Sams innner leg, making his way up to the now hard dick coming up his view. He slowly placed a few kisses on his tip and carefully starts sucking. The reaction was amazing. Being the cause to make a men like Sam moan, feeling his muscles flex in pleasure and his body heating up was Better then the most Straight sex G ever had. He took Sams best part in deeper, using his hands to explore the Seals soft skin and finally finding himself stroking his chest carful. The sensation of feeling his nipples hardening around his fingers and his manly voice shaking in groans while G sucks him off we're more than G ever expected to happen. He smiled and let his tongue run over Sams cock in circles, his hands covering the rest of it. As he felt the first Precum dripping in his mouth he heard Sams voice "I'm close G" he said "I want you Sam" was Callens answer as he deep throated him, bringing him to his edge and finally, making him release with a loud groan.  
Sam was breathing hard, and so was Callen, surprised as Sam suddenly lifted him and to the couch, kneeling down by his feed, switching their positions "S-Sam?!" G said but soon stopped talking as he felt Sams soft lips all over himself, making their way up to his crotch, leaving kissing marks where Sams mouth was finding space and sensitive bites from time to time. Sam made Callens mind go crazy before he even started to slowly but in a steady path suck and kiss his dick. G slightly Arched up under his pleasure, feeling his lust taking over him and Sams hands all over him. As he is almost getting close to cumming, Sam gets closer to his face and whispered "can I make you mine?" He asks, making G shutter and goosebumps as well as chills running down his body "y-yes" he answered, slowly sliding himself on Sams lap. The feeling was impossible to describe. Having Sam in him and moving in such a gently but deep way, hitting spots G didn't even knew he had. Sam placing kisses all over his neck and seductive moans filling the room as the two with their bodies wrapped together got closer with every thrust Sam did. They were a mess,both completed overwhelmed from their feelings. Sam made his hand go for Callens chest, carefully playing around with his nipples and enjoying the feeling of G's finger nails scratching down his back in pleasure. With one last deep thrust, Sam was cumming with an intense groan and G's moans filling the silence when he cums after.  
For a while, they both were breathless, hanging on to each other, catching the afterglow of the sensation and just being together  
"I love you G" that was Sams Voice, deep and honest looking in G's blue eyes  
"I love you too Sam" he answered, grabbing Sams hand, not planning to ever let him go again.


End file.
